fusion
by Nova Quartz
Summary: lets just say something is going to change the lifes of the crystal gems and connie for good
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 what a problem

It was just another normal day on Beach city, every one was minding their own business,kids playing funland. Steven was on his balcony listening to music with his new phone that Greg got for him as a birthday gift,Steven just reached 16 but he still looks the same as he did since he was a one tapped his head and it startled him, Steven then turned around only to see his best friend Connie standing right behind him

-Connie good to see you, but you are supposed to be at school with confusion

\- It was a bug infestation, really huge bugs. Connie said with a happy tone

-Eww gross, those things always scared the shivering Steven

\- You're afraid of bugs,wow and I thought I was scared.

-i have a nasty past with them and i don't want to get to pouted with anger

\- Just kidding Steven you know that you are my jam exclaimed trying lighten up the mood.

\- Oh my god you still remember that.

-Well I'm not going anywhere because the next few missions will be under water.

\- Suck for you huh.

\- Well I'm still young maybe my gem powers will kick in real soon.

\- No one knows what will happen in the future, my school is closed for the rest of the week and i asked my mom so i will be having my homework done here.

\- Great , when the gems finish their underwater missions we will have so much fun.

\- Well i have to finish my homework first and then we will have fun,school sucks

\- I'm kinda jealous you get to go to school

-Steven is the one that should be jealous, you get to go on magical adventures, see new things plus even if you are this young you are super strong the last time i was here a corrupted gem dropped a huge rock on you and you just threw it away,if that happened to me i would be smashed to a pulp.

\- You get to go to school,i want to go there.

\- Well if we fuse i will get you a spot.

\- But if we fuse we will be a totally new being, Stevonnie will be a new kid

and just as the two of them were talking they heard the sound of some one warping,as they went inside they saw the gems all wet from the underwater mission.

\- Sure you took your time said

\- I'm sorry Steven but unless you can breath underwater you cant go with us.

-Sucks for you dude.

\- Cant agree more Amethyst,why cant i breath underwater.

\- Steven ,you survived in space right when that ruby squad threw you there and if you were a normal human you would blow up but you did not, as far as i know no human ever survived in space and you know what humans will give to be able to do that.

\- Your right, i don't know when most of my powers will surface.

\- Guys Steven wants to try school, my school.

\- But that means he wont go to missions for a while Garnet.

\- Maybe having him discover more of his human side will be good for him.

\- But Garnet.

\- Its enough gems, Steven is a grown up we don't get to make choices for him ,not anymore.

\- You mean i can go.

-Yes but keep in mind Steven,don't show your powers to any kid at school no matter what

\- Why garnet

\- Humans tend to overreact when they see things their minds cannot comprehend,i don't want them to call you a freak you know.

\- Garnet is right, but we can make this work.

\- How exactly Connie?

\- As long as i keep him close,i can watch him and warn him when he is about to use his powers.

\- Well fine about me, but what would your mom say.

\- Let garnet take care of that.

\- I don't know steven. As Connie was about to talk Garnet interrupted them*we have a threat, its coming really fast so gems ready yourself*

Connie and Steven fused and took out their shield mounted Lion,everyone took their battle stance and then the monster showed, it look like a dragon with giant claws and one wing,the tail was like a drill filled with spikes.

\- Oh boy, this one will be a hard one to take down Garnet do you know where her gem is?

-Amethyst her gem is one her chest. Pearl pointed

-Oh man this will take like forever to poof her.

-This is our job Amethyst, now lets get it done.

\- Yeah Stevonnie.

\- All of the crystal gems started attacking the corrupted one but it was too strong,none of their attacks were able to deal serious damage if only they were able to crack her gem then they can poof it. As they fought the corrupted gem Garnet noticed a human snooping around trying to record their battle, she knew it was that Fryman boy Ronaldo trying to interfere with their work again*idiot * she thought to herself .

\- Stevonnie,get that human out of here.

-On noded her head in agreement

\- Ronaldo, its too dangerous for you to stay here ,you have to get away right now.

\- What! are you nuts, this will get my blog millions of followers

\- Who cares about followers when you get killed.

\- LOOK OUT!

stevonnie didn't pay attention to Ronaldo warning until it was too late by the time she saw the tail it was too late to even bring her shield ,her only choice was to get Ronaldo out of the way and that what she did and the blow she got was strong enough to knock her down

\- OH NO STEVONNIE, GEMS GET HER

And with a single raging attack the monster was poofed and their only worry now is Stevonnie , they went to check on her and their shock was huge, her gem was cracked.

\- Garnet we should get her to the healing fountain as fast as possible

-Alright Pearl , gems lets move.

ALIRGHTthis is my new story and its called fused, Stevonnie has a very big problem to deal with, their gem is cracked and the gems must hurry to get them/they to a healing fountain that belonged to Rose. NOW Let's SEE what will happen to them.

fusions in the show use gender-neutral pronouns so you know why i used them love you all, have a great day


	2. Chapter 2

*GARNET HURRY**Im DOING THE BEST I CAN*,this was all that Stevonnie could grasp hold off after that massive blow she got from the gem monster,she felt really tired and her body felt so light she was about to let go but the gentle slaps of garnet kept her awake.

\- You will not leave us Stevonnie,you still have much more to do with your life and you cant let Garnet trying to encourage the fusion to hold to her life.

-They depend on me,in their hope so don't confirm with a trembling yet confident voice.

-That's more like it now we are almost there. Garnet exclaimed

-Almost where Garnet?asked the fusion.

-Rose had a healing fountain, we are going there to help you.

-Realy happy to have you guys with me.

-That's what family is for, you are a crystal gem and we won't stand and watch one of us get hurt without doing anything.

As the gems reached the fountain,they saw the healing water pour from the eyes of the statue of Rose as if it was realy put Stevonnie in the water hoping that it would work and it did but only to make them shocked as Stevonnie getting healed a intense light came out of her gem so strong that evry one covered their eyes because of it,after a while the light was gone and evrything is back to normal Stevonnie stood there as the gems rushed to hug her,the injury she recieved made them worry too much but she thought to herself that they reacted a little bit too far but other than that she felt happy knowing that some one care for her this much.

\- Alright thank you guys but I got to go.

\- Go Amethyst.

-She means to unfuse you goof.

\- Hey, pearl cut it out.

Stevonnie tried to unfuse but something was wrong, no matter how hard she tries she cant .

-I cant,I cant unfuse you guys why can't I unfuse!

\- You cant unfuse,but how?

-Cant unfuse Amethyst.

-But thats not possible you must be able to unfuse,you are not a single being.

-Gems,listen to me what all need to do now is to calm down and relax,this matter can wait ,Stevonnie go get some rest ,you earned it.

-Well fine by me well im going to the beach house,order some pizza and finish my homework.

-Well what are we going to tell the Maheswaren?asked Amethyst

-She will tell them Garnet

-What to tell them, hey im your daughter and steven universe fused for the rest of their life yeah way to go at it Garnet.

\- We dont even know if this is a permenant fusion ,we just have to wait and exclaimed trying to comfort the angry fusion.

-well i guess you could say so,or you can just use your future vision Garnet

-Its not how it works Stevonnie ,i see the possible outcomes of a situation but not the actual future,im not a fortune teller for your information.

\- Yeah yeah what ever, lets just go home oh wait a mintue.

\- why?

-how are we going to tell Greg i mean dad?

\- He will just freak out for a while and then he will comeback to his sences.

\- Well guess you could say that this is another normal day for the gems.

The gems returned to the temple, hoping to get the matter of their heads little did they know that this is far from every gem minded her own business a phone rang,it belonged to Connie and stevonnie panicked because she didn't know what to do, her parents or Connie parents wouldn't recognize her voice.

-Omg, what am i going to do .

\- Calm down Stevonnie, i will talk to her.

\- Thanks pearl, your a life saver.

\- Hello pearl is here.

\- Hello Pearl,is Connie there i need to talk to her.

\- Well she is busy right now, I'm helping her with her homework and then we will be going to a gem temple on the other side of the planet.

\- Other side of the planet!,is it dangerous cuz if it is i want her in the house in one hour.

\- Don't worry Mrs. Maheswaren, we warp there in a couple of minutes.

-Warp what do you mean warp?!

-we teleport there, via the warp pad in steven house and it simple and 100 percent safe.

\- I want to believe you but my heart is telling me not, i will be picking up Connie at the end of the week.

-Don't worry doctor Maheswaren,Connie is completely safe and secure and we will return very soon.

\- I trust you with her life ,if something happens to her i swear to god you will regret it.

\- Calm down Mrs. Maheswaren, rest assured that she is safe and sound *is that how they write it?*Sunday meet us in front of the pizza restaurant ok.

-We will be there at 8 pm,don't be late.

Pearl then ended the call with a relieved look on her face, she hated lying to people but she had no choice because she cant tell her that her daughter is stuck in a fusion for unknown reasons.

\- Wow, that doctor is stingy.

\- Hey Amethyst ,too rude .

\- Sorry Stevonnie, but why is she overprotective like this?

\- Well, i guess that Connie is their only daughter will be the right answer.

\- You need to think of a way to tell her about this Stevonnie.

-Wait until Peridot returns from Mars maybe she will have an answer.

\- Why her,am I not enough?

\- Its not like that, she is a certified kindergartner and knows more than we do about gems.

\- Well,let just call her back and get this over with.

\- Jealous much pearl?

-I am not.

\- Yes, you are.

\- I told I am not jealous.

-Jealousy detected, level is over 9000 *pun intended*

\- Amethyst, stop teasing her.

\- Sorry Garnet.

Couple of hours after that conversation with the Maheswaren peridot returned from mars with something,it lookedl ike metal well sort of.

\- You guys interrupted my work on Mars,what is it that you want from me?

-Its Stevonnie,she cant unfuse.

-Why cant she, i mean she unfused before?

\- She was before the monster attacked her.

\- What monster?

\- A realy giagantic corrupted gem smacked her realy hard in the guts.

\- Did her gem crack or somthing?

\- It got cracked but we healed her using the healing fountain that belonged to Rose.

\- I need to run some tests on her and then we talk.

-Well be my guest.

\- But first i need some material to build my arm atattchment* god i feel so stupid*.

\- From where?

\- Well i have the metal that i brought from mars,so i need a hyper drive processing unit, and the energy cells of 2 drills and if i rush with the new upgrade there is a big chance that it wont work.

\- We will take the risk this time, what we want now is to know what happened to stevonnie and why she cant unfuse.

-So what are you waiting for guys now go, get me what i want and let me see what i can do with it,chop chop!

so her we go again with the second chapter of my new story,i promise that i will do my best in editing this,my first story was kinda crappy cuz when i finished writing evry chapter i didnt even bother myself editing it and i rush quickly to publish it, i was hyped about it but other than that evrything was good. i promise that i will make this as long as i can and for you to enjoy reading it is the only thing i care about,if you want me to include any of your ideas on how should i make the maheswaren react to how their daughter is stuck in a fusion and how would they react to seeing stevonnie for the first time just write a review,i will pick the best one and dont bother with greg, he is predictable

PS when I'm done with this i will edit my story serious change if i have the time


	3. Chapter 3

Peridot asked for materials to upgrade her arm attachment so she can perform the task give to her by garnet,it didn't take much for the others to bring back what she wanted and the easy part was done. The hard part is yet to come as it would take her at least 20 hours to finiSh the job if no gem interrupted her.

"Peridot you know that I can help," Pearl said offering assistance to Peridot.

"No thank you, this is my job and i would like to finish it by my self."Peridot answered refusing the help from Pearl

"Listen to me you little twerp, this is no arguing matter and if this is so we can know what happened to Stevonnie i will help even if you refuse my help understood." Screamed pearl.

" yeah yeah whatever."Shrieked Peridot

And after that short disagreement between Pearl and Peridot, the work on the upgrade is nine hours it was done, the new upgrade was ready to be installed in her arm attachment .

"Pearl , would you kindly bring the others here ."Muttered Peridot

"That's more like it, manners makes thing much easier."Added the smiling Pearl.

"Now, there is a big chance that this new upgrade might not work, and it might even poof me if it exploded, so we have to let it recharge slowly."Explained Peridot.

"How much time will it take for you arm attachment to be fully recharged."Asked Garnet

"Oh Garnet, haven't seen you there." Said the startled Peridot

" Peridot i asked you, how much time will it take to recharge?"Repeated Garnet.

"Roughly about 3 hours but if we increase the energy output it would take 45 minutes to be recharged and let's not forget that there might be a chance that the upgrade might overload and burn."Answered Peridot.

"I will take that risk, now hurry the Maheswarans will be here in 3 hours".Said the worried Garnet fearing the reaction that the parents are going to have when they hear the bad new, she wished that she did not have the ability to see into the future and rushed quickly to find Stevonnie. It didn't take much because Stevonnie did not leave the house rather than that she chose to take a nap, forget about all this and relax but all of it ended when she heard Garnet calling for her.

"what is it Garnet?." Asked Stevonnie in Confusion.

" Peridot just finished the upgrade on her arm attachment".Garnet was about to finish talking when the shocked yet happy Stevonnie interrupted her.

" Great, now i will know whats wrong with me." Exclaimed the happy fusion.

" Hold on Stevonnie, i didn't even finish what i was about to say . Peridot is recharging it with and it would take at least about 45 minutes to recharge so by 5:45 PM you need to be in the barn understood".Shouted Granet.

" Yes ma'am".Agreeing to what Garnet said Stevonnie jumped in the air because of joy but she forgot about her floating power and even forgetting that she is inside the house and all of that came back to her mind as she made a hole in the roof. Holding her head and feeling a little bit of pain Stevonnie floated down to Garnet.

"Well, thats what you get for being happy hehe."Said Stevonnie while rubbing her head.

"No harm is done now you need to think of how to talk to the Maheswarans,it very important that your first impression must be good." After finishing what she said Garnet gently patted Stevonnie's head while saying.

"You do not have to worry Stevonnie cuz no matter what comes next always know this, you are an important member of the crystal gem and we will always back you up." Said Garnet while putting on a big smile.

" I don't know what I'm going to do if i didn't have you guys with me." Said Stevonnie smiling back at Garnet.

Right after that conversation Stevonnie waited for the call of Peridot after her arm thingy recharges completely, it was hard for her to remember the name as she felt that time was slowing down on purpose to her minutes felt like hours. As time passed and as the arm upgrade is now fully charged Stevonnie went to the barn where peridot and their newly joined crystal gem member Lapis live and as she was there she thought to herself why not check on her, see how is she doing and that what she did.

"Well hello, Lapis how are you doing?"Asked Stevonnie hoping for an answer as she knew the hell Lapis went trough.

"Fine thank you for asking Stevonnie,it's really nice of you to check."Lapis smiled as she answered .

" So i know that you have been through hell lately and id like you to know that no matter what you will always have the crystal gems backing you up." Stevonnie smiled as she patted the shoulder of the blue gem.

"No one would ever do that for me but I'm glad, im glad that you are my friend Stevonnie,"Lapis said as she hugged Stevonnie, she was the only one that it was comfortable for her to talk to ever since the gems defused her from Malachite(sorry but don't know how to spell the word) but as they spoke they got interrupted by Peridot.

"So you ready Stevonnie?" Asked Peridot as she was not able to hold her excitement.

"Aren't you the happy one Peri,so you got what we need ready?"Asked Stevonnie.

" Yup, but i need you to stand still as i zap you with my new scanning laser."Says Peridot pointing her arm and what seem to be the upgraded arm attachment.

" It won't hurt right?"Asked the nervous Stevonnie as the device started making noises as it charged.

"Don't worry you got nothing to fear this won't hurt oh who am i kidding THIS WILL STING LIKE CRAZY!"Shouted Peridot as she shot the laser toward Stevonnie.

"Wait for you ouch it stings holly owowowowowow ow!"Shrieked Stevonnie and as the laser started fading away she felt happy that they will get to know whats going on.

"So Peri what wrong with us?" Asked Stevonnie as she brushed the dirt of her clothes.

"Woah there Stevonnie there still lots of work ahead of me cuz you guys rushed me and pearl to finish this new upgrade that i didn't have time to create a new decoding software and the old one won't work and now i have over 12 million lines of gem codes that will take me at least 2 hours to get what we need out of it." Responded Peridot .

Hearing that answer Stevonnie felt that this will turn her life and the Maheswarans lives upside down until Peridot calmed her down well she tried too but it was no use as this whole situation is too much for her to handle so she decided to eat a donut.

Back at the Maheswarans residence, the two parents were getting ready to pick their daughter from beach city.

" Do you think Connie is fine with those crystal gems".Muttered

"Don't worry dear, they are responsible guardians ... i think"Answered Mr. Maheswaran.

" you may be right but i have this feeling in my heart telling not to believe a single word of what are you saying right now i mean these guys have a pretty dangerous working field" Responded the worried mother.

" Calm down dear everything is going to be fine, you don't have to worry we will get to there in no time, here look 8 pm is around the corner and its still daytime ". Says Mr. Mahesawran trying to comfort his wife.

"You might be right so let's get ready to pick Connie up i missed her so much". Said Dr. Maheswaran.

The Maheswarans picked the car keys and drove it to beach city but little did they know that this car ride will be a life at beach city the crystal gems were waiting for Peridot to finish what ever she was doing and their surprise was big, the Maheswarans were there faster than they anticipated.

"Amethyst distract them for a while and by any means ok" Asked Garnet.

" On it ,but i'm not sure it will work considering the fact that they haven't seen their daughter for the entire week."Responded the purple gem.

" Do what you need to do, just buy us some time until we get stevonnie's test result ok." Muttered Garnet

agreeing to what garnet said amethyst blazed out off the beach house like a reaching beach city the Maheswaran thought to themselves that this city is pretty nice.

"You know what dear maybe moving here might be a good idea for Connie."Said Dr. Maheswaran upon looking at the beautiful beach.

"Well since her friend Steven is here it might be good for her, make her more confident."Said her husband agreeing to what she said.

As the couple drove their car they reached the big donut where they met an unexpected person and it was first the MaheswaranS thought that it was their daughter.

"Connie we are here. "Shouted .

But as Stevonnie turned around they knew they were wrong.

"Ah sorry,i thought you were my daughter." Said Mr. Maheswaran trying to hide his embarrassment but Stevonnie was no less nervous than him but she tried to hold herself.

"No problem sir." Said the nervous Stevonnie

"Glad to hear that , don't mind me saying but you remind me of my daughter." Say as he smiled at Stevonnie.

"I remind you of who?"Asked the confused Stevonnie.

"Ah never mind." Said Trying to lighten up the mood.

As they ended their conversation peridot came rushing in

" Stevonnie, Stevonnnnnniiiiiee I have bad news." Said Peridot trying to hold her breath.

"Stevonnie, what kind of name is that?" thought to herself.

"Calm down Peri,what did you get from that test we did earlier?"Said Stevonnie.

" Your test results is telling me that you are not a fusion anymore." Answered Peridot.

"Wait what, Wha AAAA AAT!?" Screamed the shocked Stevonnie.

well there you have it the third chapter is here and its finally took me a while but i managed to pull it through, to tell you the truth i decided to reveal what went wrong with stevonnie in the fourth chapter but i had this idea and i will not be telling it now but take in mind that i will explain the reason why stevonnie cant unfuse and what impact will it have on stevonnie and evryone else there.i cant promise that the next chapter will be long but you have my word that i will do my you all

PS. my next story will have steven traveling to another universe but is he going to meet another steven or not,i guess you will have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Mortified by the news that peridot dropped on her Stevonnie was about to loose her balance, she tried to reach for anything to keep herself standing but it was no use. this felt like getting punched real hard in the stomach and luckily Peridot was there to help(well in some way) as she fetched a chair from the donut shop and gave it to Stevonnie.

"Thanks Peridot" .Said Stevonnie as she barely stood on her feet.

"How is this even possible?" Added Stevonnie

"I dont know dear but it seems like i know her name from somewhere but cant really remember where".Said

" Was about to say the same thing honey, this girl seem so familliar".Nodded agreeing to what his wife said

"Stevonnie Stevonnie Stevonnie, god it seems so familiar but i cant from where". thought to herself

Stevonnie and Peridot became worried about the Maheswaran finding out who she was as they became suspecious about her name,she knew that it was a matter of time before they figure that her name is that of Connie and Steven mashed together and after a while figured it out as his mouth opened wide and pointed his finger at Stevonnie without her noticing. Mrs. maheswaran saw what he did and tried to behave her husand thought he is no child tho.

"Pointing your finger at people like this is plain rude dear so get it down." said as she pinched her husbands arm.

"But dear i finally know why we are getting this nostalgic feeling about this girl."Answerred as he rubbed the place where his wife pinched him.

"Tell me now!."Said as she urged her husband to speak.

"This girl is connie dear, well her name is Connie's name and that universe boy's name put together and look at her look at her hair it resemble that of Connie and her skin is exactly like yours." Answered the shocked husband

" Don't be silly ,there is no way tha"... for a moment there didn't believe a word that her husband said but then she paused for a sec putting all the pieces in their right places until she knew what mr maheswaran meant, she finally figured out the truth.

"Oh my god youre right, it is our Connie."Said the shocked mother and quickly went over to Stevonnie.

"Well young lady, you have lots of explaining to do so get in the car right now".Ordered the infuriated mother.

"Wait a minute how did you figure that out?"asked Stevonnie pretending to be oblivious.

"Don't ask me how now get inside the car, right now."

"No im not going anywhere mom,its true that im a maheswaran but im also a universe too."Yelled Stevonnie.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well i dont know how to put this in a way that you can uderstand it but im not really your daughter"

"If your not our daughter then why did you call me mom huh?"

" To put it in a simple way im a fusion of connie and steven"

"What in the world are you saying, have you lost your mind!?"

"Im not crazy, im telling you i am your connie and steven combined so let me explain again,im a fusion of steven and connie and yet im not a totally diffrent being born from their fusion i exist inside both of them, i may look like them and some time act like them but im not them, im me"

and how is that for an explanation

"oh god let me repeat for the third time, when they ( steven and connie) fuse i come to exist,but i am a totaly diffrent being from them, they are unique in their own way and so am i , they do not control me and i do not control them, we may share the same body but we are not the same peson each if us have our distinct mind and to summ it all up we are three minds sharing the same body."explained stevonnie

"i still dont get this fusion thing at all"

"oh dear god do i have to explain again so listen carefuly this time, when they fuse their personalities form mine, in other words im both of their personalities forming a new one and yet again im not them."

finally calming down both of the worried parent stevonnie then started talking.

"i cannot unfuse into them but peridot explained to me the reasons behind that so perhaps if you like to know she can explain why."

"hello im peridot but you probably know so lets get down to it alright,a gem have what you call it an energy signature and its like dna it define a gem give us our unique features like how we look and our weapons and powers that no other gem have and when two gems fuse their energy signature merge creating a new one but take in mind their energy signature remains recorded deep inside their gems so when they decide to unfuse it appears once it was a pure gem fusion and the gem was cracked it would have been fine but in stevonnie case what defines steven and connie as their dna signature was wiped out for good from inside the gem when it was cracked leaving only stevonnie to exist so in other word no more steven and no more connie and what remains is stevonnie."

Motionless by the news mrs maheswaran started crying,knowing that it will ease her pain by a bit stevonnie hugged her and started crying too. as the two hugged each other the gem on Stevonnie's belly started glowing until a hologramm came out showing steven and Connie sleeping , the moment they appeared they both mrs maheswaran and peridot called their names and startled by the sudden scream they both woke up.

"Mom dad?"Asked Connie rubbing her eyes

"yes Connie its us, what in the world happened to you two?"

"i dont know mom one sec we were watching stevonnie fighting that giant corrupted gem and boom we were brought to this pink world, evry thing in here is pink."ansewered connie

"amazing it seems that your minds is the only thing that survived from that blow,it is kinda odd tho that only your minds and not your energy signature to survive this" said the shocked peridot

" well we ourselves thought that we were done for for a moment but poof here we are in this pink world and wait we have a guest to show you moooooooooooooooooom,there is some one who wants to meet you ."shouted steven

and then a new figure appeared beside them, pink curly hair and tall and a white dress. it was rose quartz standing between her son and connie. rose smiled as she saw the maheswaran and greeted them

" hello there im Rose Quartz , former leader of the crystal gem and steven's finally glad that i met you "said the smiling rose

"same to you aswell." answered the maheswaran

"during their short stay with me connie and steven told about evrey thing that happened the past two years and i could only say that im proud of both of them, together they acomplished thing beyond my managed to partialy heal a corrupted gem and fended off another invasion to earth he formed a stable fusion with connie for the firt time without even practicing it. what both of them had accomplished made me so proud, you two are lucky to have her as a daughter" aid rose

"will connie be able to visit us more?" asked

"in this way im afraid not, but she will be able to visit you in your dream and please tell this to the crystal gems that i have never been more proud of them" Answered rose with a sad tone.

"you can tell them that yourself" said garnet

as rose in the hologramme turned around she saw her old team with happiness on thier face.16 years they havent seen their leader and now their chance is here,its time for them to properly say goodbye to let rose be in peace.

"i missed you so much my team no my family, i have never been more proud of you .your growth and what you have become,its unfortunate that we dont have much time to talk but know this i will always be watching over you and protect you ." exclaimed rose

tears dropping , a wide smile grew on their faces as they hugged stevonnie wich she hugged them in return

"and now my beloved i will leave steven and connie to say their good bye"said rose leaving

"mom dad,i love both of you more than anything in this world and im truly sorry that things turned out this way but please treat stevonnie as your own daughter " apologized connie

"we promise you that we will and steven"said the maheswarans in union

"yes mrs maheswaran?" asked steven

"please take care of connie" said Mr Maheswaran

"ofcourse i will , you dont have to wory about anything"

 _ **so there you have it guy the fourth chapter of fusion. well i hope you enjoyed reading it and if you want me to include any of your ideas in the future chapters just contact me as i intend to make this story as long as i can and im sorry for the slow update as i was busy the past week again i will try to lower the number of mistakes as much as i can.**_

 _ **sorry if you you find lots of mistakes in this chapter and im truly sorry but this will be the only chapter im releasing today with school back and mom is restrickting my time with my pc sucks but i promise the next chapter will be released next saturday**_

 _ **to say im sorry i will tell what will happens next(stevonnie is going make one friend.) love you all bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

After learning the secret of their daughter and how she fused with Steven and turned into Stevonnie they decided to accepted her or Stevonnie the way they stevonnie setteled things with both of her families she now have to jump back and forth between her duties as a crystal gem and her life with the Maheswarans and school too.

"so mom dad,how am i going to school as connie when i dont look like her at all?"Asked stevonnie

"well dear you dont have to all we need to do right now is change your name and and you need to go to another school, the pervious school that connie went to had this teacher that creeps me out( this teacher believes in alien like mr crocker believes in fairies)"said mr maheswaran

"okay well better get ready then" answered stevonnie

both the maheswaran and stevonnie went to court to change her namefrom connie to stevonnie even thought stevonnie looked taller than connie and her facial features were slightly diffrent than both of her parents(the maheswarans and gregs aunt well slightly ) they told the school that their daughter had a sudden growth spurt. two days passed since they registered stevonnie into the new school , dr maheswaran recalled the headmaster saying:well mrs maheswaran ,considering the situation it would take us atleast two days to finish the paper work so would u kindly was all she can recall as her head rested on her pillow and her mind drifted to next day stevonnie woke up and did her daily routine as she readied herself to go to school and as she was about to leave her mother patted her shoulder

" remember dear that you need to make a good first impression,be nice to people and the most important thing i have to say maheswaran then paused waiting for stevonnie to ask then continued talking:the most important thing for me to say to you is to make friends. said mrs maheswaran and smiled ,gave stevonnie a kiss on her cheek and then let her go to the bus. as stevonnie went inside the bus evrey one kept staring at her,girls and boys alike kept their eyes on her baffeled by her unearthly beauty . the same went for the school as she was the center of attention the entire day,all of the teens at school asked " who is she and where did she come from and she seems too pretty to be a human and their guess was right as stevonnie is 1/4 gem the next day when stevonnie went to the library to do her ancient history homework she noticed a girl sitting all by her self ,she then decided that this was her chance to make a friend in this new school

" mind if i sit next to you?"asked stevonnie

"no your welcome if you want"answered the girl with a huge smile on her face

"thanks, my name is stevonnie and you?"asked stevonnie as she sat near the girl

" im kelly by the way" answered the girl after blushing a little bit

" are you ok?" asked stevonnie as she noticed that kelly's cheeks went red for a bit

" im fine thank for asking,if you dont mind me saying how are this beautiful,you seem too perfect to be human"asked kelly

" arent you the honest" answered stevonnie in surprise

"oh so ... sorry i didnt mean to"answered kelly trying to hide her shame

"its ok i get that alot,ever since i moved to beach city they never stopped eying me but not in a dirty way to be percise thought people there treated me nicely"answered stevonnie with a sigh

"oh thats one way to explain things now tell me about yourself more stevonnie." asked kelly

" well i used to live with my aunts in beach city but now i move between living with them and my parents"answered stevonnie with complete honesty

"wow that must be realy hard on you" said kelly trying to show some sympathy

"wrong because i was a good girl they left me in the care of my aunts who homeschooled me and let me go with them to work" answered stevonnie as she cleared the truth for her new friend

"sounds like fun" said kelly with a bit of relief

"it is fun,because we traveled across the whole world on missions" added stevonnie

"missions?" asked kelly in confusion

"never mind, so how about coming to my house next week so we could have fun"said stevonnie

" sounds cool to me but dont mind me asking,where exactly?" asked kelly

"to beach city i cuz im going to spend the weekend there" said stevonnie

"ok well then we can meet infront of the school friday after all the classes end if thats fine"added kelly

"its ok by me now lets finish the homework we were given and get some fresh air"suggested

"let's get it done" nodded kelly

after kelly and stevonnie finished their homework they went for a walk,all classes ended and evrey one went back home except for kelly and stevonnie.

"well stevonnie,looks like its you and me right now" said kelly

"your parents seems to be late" said stevonnie

"they are always like this but its fine by me so dont minds me asking when are your parents going to pick you up?" asked kelly

"i asked them not to" replied stevonnie

"why?" asked kelly in confusion

" you will find out right now, lion show yourself" stevonnie commanded

and by her command lion jumped out of the bush startling kelly to the point that she fell on the ground and with a trembling voice she said"its a lion ! that thing is dangerous" screamed kelly in fear

"no he isnt , i had lion since i was 13 and he is totaly harmless see" said stevonnie petting lion's mane

stevonnie mounted lion and aproached the scared kelly who didnt move a muscle fearing that lion might eat her

" go on kelly pet his head"

" if you say so"

kelly extended her trembling hand toward lion's mane trying to pet and he allowed her to. kelly was surprised of how soft and fluffy lion's mane was.

"oh my gosh i was amazed to see a pink lion but his furr is other worldly , its feels so soft and fluffy"

"come on kelly hop on his back let me give you a ride home"

" oh ok but first let me call my parents first"

" okay"

" hey mom its me kelly ,listen dont pick me at school today my friend is giving me a ride home, well ok i will do it as soon as i go to my room ,love you bye"

"alright now we are ready to go"

lion started runing and then roared opening a portal to where kelly lived.

"well see tomorrow in class stevonnie"

"wait we are in the same class?"

" yup"

" oh my gosh sorry for not noticing"

" don't worry about it i mean all the boys and girls kept staring at you for the entire day will sure make some one not notice any people again i want to invite you to my house if you got the time"

" i will come if only you go to my beach house next week"

"ok deal is a deal so bye"

stevonnie and kelly said their goodbyes and each one of them went their own way , kelly went inside their house and stevonnie went back to the maheswaran's house.

" how wa your day dear?"

" it was great for a first day in another school, i made a new friend named kelly and did all of my home work with her so im kinda free for the night and last but not least all of the school kept staring at me"

" take a good look at yourself dear you are a very beautiful girl"

" she is right you know, don't worry about it"

" as you say so dad"

" now that all of us are free for the night why don't we order some pizza and watch some movies"

" sounds good to me"

stevonnie ordered pizza and sat with her parents watching a comedy movie and then went to bed. the next morning stevonnie met kelly at school and started walking to class together

" so what are you going to do this weekend ?"

" nothing probably, i might go to beach city to check on my house there"

"i have nothing in mind , just another boring weekend alone at the house"

" hey i got an idea so how about you come this week with me instead of the next week"

"thats a great idea , maybe we can invite some of my friends with us you know the more the merier"

" if only they can keep a secret"

" what do you mean by that?"

" you will find out sooner kelly"

" full of secrets as usual stevonnie"

" i am a mystery myself you know"  
" uh oh here we go again"

they both laughed and went to class . at the end of the day they went to the school gym to play some basketball, kelly ofcourse was impressed of how agile and athletic her new friend was  
" wow and i thought i was athletic but you took it to a whole new level stevonnie"

" im a natural at this stuff you know, my aunts trained me alot when i was a kid."

" i like to meet them one day"

" you will i mean its thursday and tomorrow we will go visit them but remember that evrey thing you see there remains a secret "

"oookaaayyy but why is it all secrets and stuff"

" dont worry, i trust you and thats more than enough for them to do the same"

" sound good to me, hey how about we get some thing to eat"

" yeah im kinda hungry "

and that is all i have for this chapter but dont worry, the next one will be better than these two. i will write it thourgh the entire week, i will make sure that i put evreything i got on this cuz what i have in mind for this one is pretty cool. i will only say that it will include kelly's visit to the temple and her knowing the truth about how stevonnie was a fusion but the second half of the chapter will be even better.

 _ **next time on fusion *EVREYONE GET OUT RIGHT NOW!***_


	6. Chapter 6

"oh, man that was one tasty donut don't you think stevonnie?"

"it's like back home, man sadi and lars sure make the best donut"  
"did you just say sadi ,oh my gosh i knew sadi back when she used to live near me, we shared the same babysitter"

"oh kelly i live near the donut shop that sadi work in right now"

" oh this is great , i have'nt met her for years"

" i bet that she will be so happy to reunite with you"  
" you think so stevonnie? maybe she won't remember me "

"nonsense i mean who would forget the faces of their friends"

and with that the two friends ended their converation and headed back toward school as to attend a gathering ordered by the and stevonnie reached the school's gym where evrey single student in the school is present and just as one of the teachers was going to speak a deafening roar echoed through the gym shattering all the glass windows

flashback

*stevonnie and kelly were just finishing their last class and about to go home only to be stopped by one of the teacher

"girls i want you to go to the school's gym one hour later because we have an announcment to make so in the mean time you should rest a bit and eat something" said*

end of flashback

"what the heck was that!"said kelly covering her ears

"kelly i nead you to listen to me very carefuly,the things that i am about to show would never be told to any one understood!"

kelly nodded her head in agreement

"good"

stevonnie signaled for lion only for her furry freind to then bowed down and his mane started glowing,then the sword handle came out only for stevonnie to pull the sword out and held to the sky

" thats something new" kelly thought to herself with her mouth wide open

"watch this kelly" stevonnie said and then started glowing from head to toe,kelly covered her eyes because of the intense light and as it faded away the girl opened her eyes only to see a tall humanoid pink cat with pitch black hair wearing a dress similar to the one that rose quartz wore standing infront of her

"stevonnie is that you?"

"yeah it's really me kelly,let's keep this a secret between us okay"

"but how are you able to do this incredible transformation,alot" kelly asked in awe

"it's only simple shapeshifting"stevonnie answered as she recalled what garnet trained her on

"now call a hospital for any possible injury among the students and teachers"

"oh on it,"said kelly as she pulled her phone and dialed for help

"stevonnie a lot of explaining to do but man she is the most awsome friend i ever had,she have a pet lion and then she can transform into this hot humanoid cat form boy i sure can't wait for the end of the week"

stevonnie now mounted lion and then headed toward the gym only to find a two headed gigantic gem attacking evreyone

"evreyone get out right now!" screamed stevonnie only to see the students and teacher stoping and staring at her as she fought the corrupted one ,slashing at the feral beast with full speed. stevonnie dodged the attacks of the monster with such ease that only after 5 minutes of stevonnie's relentless barrage of attacks that it gave up and got poofed, and ofcourse the intense fight got recorded on video . after stevonnie picked the corrupted gem,bubbled it and send it away one of the teachers stepped forward and asked her.

"thank you for saving our school but who are you?"

"you can call me Lady Quartz"

and then stevonnie mounted lion and opened a portal and jumped in,in a flash of light stevonnie vanished .

now shapshifted into her usual self stevonnie went to the gymto check on evreyone there.

"stevonnie you should have seen her,she was amazing"

"who was amazing?"

"lady quartz"

stevonnie pretended that she didn't know of this lady quartz while the fact that she was her , as she and kelly are the only people that knew what realy happened.

" talking about being athletic and stuff but this is too much,cuz the only thing that i can say right now is WOW"

" meh this is nothing compared to what me and the others are realy capable of kelly"

" and by the others you mean your aunts"

" yup"

" i will pick you up tomorrow morningso you better get ready"  
"sure will do lady quartz"

" shut up kelly or some one will hear us"  
" oh come on you know im just kidding"

"i know but this is something we need to keep hidden from anyone else or they might get suspicious about us okay and if you keep that a secret i will tell aunt pearl to teach fighting"  
"oh ok not that i am the bruce lee wannabe type but ok i could use these lessons to help you out"

"and you will cuz by my calculations the attacks won't stop ,these two headed topaz trooper usualy come in groups"

"how do you know that"

"well i will tell you this,during the great war for the independance of earth the great diamond authority used to send the topaz troopers to spy on the rebellion. they were masters of stealth and nearly impossible to detect but of course rose quartz is no fool,she was the leader and the best general the diamonds ever had. she rebelled on them because they abused their creations for sole purpose of expanding their empire but any way lets talk about the topaz trooper , because they were too weak to fight in the war the topaz gems were trained to spy but one topaz won't do the trick so they come fused"

" earth diamond authority and gems? i think you might let the explanation later."

" Yeah,my aunts are better than me in explaining these things " said stevonnie while rubbing the back of her head"

 _ **so yeah ,there you have it guys, the latest chapter of fusion. no i know that this is by far the shortest chapter of the story but i can say that it looks promising. so i will introduce kelly to the crystal gems and greg and the maheswarans and i will tell you more about her in the upcoming chapters and now let get down to the real talk**_

 _ ***1- this chapter is like a second part for the fifth chapter**_

 _ ***2- kelly is the only friend that stevonnie made during her first days at school and it's up to you guys voting in a pole that i will create if you want me to increase the number**_

 _ ***3- the reaction that kelly is going to have when she see**_

 _ **and not going to spoil the fun and im going to leave you with a chameless cliffhanger just like that**_


	7. Thank you

I LIKE TO THANK the following people for liking my story

imperialwar1234

Scomeau

Razorwind237

MiStars

flying ducks298

Auqamarine

Animebinge

Tenchi Saotome

tank you so much for following fusion,realy helps alot


	8. Chapter 7

_**Stvonnie's P.O.V**_

Today is the day, I am going to spend the weekend in beach city with my friend Kelly. I didn't plan and I don't know what to do this weekend, what should we do? Oh wait, I think I got an idea.

Stevonnie said her goodbye to the Maheswarans and left the house. She then mounted lion and teleported to where Kelly lived. Arriving at the location Stevonnie heard her friend talking to her mother. She smiled a faint smile before getting sad, she felt that way because one of her halves didn't even get to see his mother, only in videos to be exact and she felt sorry for herself because of the fact that she was her mother as well*well half mother to be precise* all this sadness suddenly left her when she heard the door open only for her to see her new best friend coming out.

"Ready for some adventures Kelly?" Stevonnie asked with a smile on her face.

"You betcha"

And with a signal, lion gave out a rawr and opened a portal transporting both friends to the beach house.

 **Moments before Kelly and stevonnie arrive**

"Do you think that bringing another human here is a good idea?"Said pearl with a worried look on her face.

"oh come on relax p, it's just another human no big deal beside that stevonnie seemed to trust enough to bring her here"Amethyst said trying to calm the still worried Pearl.

"Amethyst is right besides, what could go wrong" said Garnet with her usual cool mood*I know it's cheesy but please bare with me*

And with that and out of nowhere lion appeared with few guests on his back, it was none other than Stevonnie and her new friend.

 **Garnet p.o.v**

I never thought that our Stevonnie is going to make friends in this short period of time, this made me happy and I'm sure if Steven, Connie and Rose are seeing this this that they must feel the same as I do right now. Everything is going perfectly normal and that is the way I like it, well guess it is time to meet the new comer.

As we neared them Stevonnie started introducing us to her new friend, Kelly was her name she told us. She shook hands with both Amethyst and Pearl and it was fine seeing how those two were happy, I extended my hand and shook hers but in return, I saw something that gave me quiet the shock.

 **Third person p.o.v**

Garnet tightened her grip on the hand of the human girl and in return she heard an "ouch"

"oh sorry Kelly, guess I overreacted a bit" Garnet said in an apologetic way.

"Oh it's ok, dont worry about"

"Come on Kelly, let's go meet Sadie"and with that the two left the beach house leaving behind the three gems.

"Garnet what was that?"Asked Pearl

"Yeah, you almost broke the human girl's hand"Added Amethyst

"Sorry, guess I overreacted"Said Garnet apologizing

"I need to keep and eye on that human"The leader of the crystal gems thought to her.

"Yo Garnet come on, we need to go to the beta kindergarten"

"You go ahead without me, I have an urgent matter to take care of"

"Suit yourself, come on Pearl"Said Amethyst only to get a nod of agreement from her fellow crystal gem

Garnet followed Stevonnie and Kelly as they made their way to the big donut, she saw Kelly giving Sadie a hug and talking to Lars and having a donut and a grape soda.

"She seems normal but why am I getting this weird vibe whenever I'm around her, I need to keep an eye on her for Stevonnie's sake, I will protect Stevonnie at any cost"Garnet said to herself as she kept observing the young gem along with her new found friend who made their way to funland,what caught her attention the Kelly kept spacing out at the Ferris if she disconnected from the world and then returned, probably scared from the ride but what made her more intrigued that her eyes looked like a TV that lost it signal, they kept glitching every time she got near the Ferris wheel, this time it confirmed what she suspected all along.

"This human girl is not what she told us she was, I'm going to keep this for myself until I get a clear evidence if whom she claim to be"

 **At funland**

"Kelly, why did you keep spacing out whenever you went near that Ferris wheel?"Stevonnie said while they both walked toward the arcade

"I almost died when I was a kid because of it so I always become like that whenever I get near that thing"

"I'm so sorry to hear that but let's get to the arcade, I'm want to show you this new meat beat mania"  
"Neat, I never went to an arcade because mom never allowed me to go to the one near our old house, she said that it was bad for me to hang out with the kids that went there"

"Well Funland arcade is a different place, all the people here are kind and nice so you don't have to worry about that"

That Stevonnie and Kelly had the best day of their live, well one the best days.

"I got to admit, that was fun"said Kelly

"Well, we are certainly not done yet Kelly. We still have so many places to see"

 **Alright guys,chapter seven is good to go.i am very happy that this story got more attention than my first one which was kinda crapy due to the fact that it was just a first draft.i promise you that after I finish this and after I update all my ongoing stories I will release a better version of the story called Serious Change back to the real talk,the first thing that I wanted to adress in this story that kelly is not what she claims to be and stevonnie will find that the hard way,garnet suspected the new comer and how she easily bonded with stevonnie so I had her keeping an eye on them for the time second thing I wanted to adress is im not going to have garnet telling the others about her hunch about kelly.i originaly intended to make kelly a crystal gem but i suddenly got this great idea of twisting everything this and nope,if I continue like this I would have spoiled to much of the the final thing I wanted to say is the way im going to end the story is going to be mindblowingand at the ending some one will every one that followed this story thank just keep pushing me to write more and more.i love you all and have a happy life**


	9. sneak peak note

All right people, I know that it was like forever since the last time I updated and I am extremely sorry to keep you waiting. Leaving the story hanging like this was a very bad mistake on my part and for that, I am sorry again. Chapter 8 is not going to be action-packed, but it will reveal some info on what is going on with the story and trust me when I say that this story will have an epic ending and here is a sneak peak.

"Sure is a lovely weather." Stevonnie said, stretching her arms.

"Can't agree more, this weather is perfect for a beach walk"

"Yeah, maybe we can bring some metal detectors and maybe you can explain to me the stuff about you and your aunts or sisters do"

"Crap, I forgot about the whole thing. After the walk I will explain the whole thing about the Topaz, the gems and me"

"You got a deal, now tell me where these metal detectors are. Who know what we will find on the beach"


	10. Chapter 8

(?) "It seems that they don't suspect anything"

(?) "Indeed they don't, but it will only be a matter of time before they discover it"

(?) "We must act as fast as possible"

(?) "Didn't you learn from our past mistakes?"

(?) "It's you again, why did they send you"

(?) "It seems that your plan is going smoothly but I'm here to speed things up, the faster we end this the quicker we can leave this place"

(?) "Enough! The three of you are wasting time bickering like this. The plan will proceed as it is meant to be but it seems that the entourage of the subject present an obstacle so we need to alter our course of action, the more we learn about the subject the faster we can proceed with our plan and if we fail this one it will be the end of us"

(?) "True, failure is not an option"

(?) "Victory or death"

 **Beach City Friday 9 am**

It was a sunny day in beach city; everything was perfect for a walk on the beach. Still not fully awake, the two girls went into the toilet. After brushing their teeth and washing their faces they sat in the kitchen for some breakfast

"Sure is a lovely weather «Said Stevonnie

"Can't agree more Stevonnie, this weather is perfect for a beach walk"

"Yeah, maybe we can bring some metal detectors and you can explain to me the stuff about you and your aunts or sisters do"

"Crap, I forgot about the whole thing. After the walk, I will explain the whole thing about the Topaz, the gems and me."

"You got a deal, now tell me where these metal detectors are. Who know what we will find on the beach"

"Treasure hunters' gooooooooo"

"You got, now let finish eating"

Spending hours with the metal detectors, their quest to find a treasure buried in the beach remained fruitless. They quickly grew bored and they got hungry, quickly darting over to the big donut for a snack and then for a walk.

Still, with nothing to do, they kept walking around town occasionally meeting some of the people they knew but it did not occur to them that they were being watched by garnet. Still determined to know what the human girl Kelly is hiding.

Unknown to them they were all being watched. The being that kept an eye on them was clad in some sort of armor from head to toe, the figure stood in the shadows making sure that it had its features obscured.

"I will see you three soon," The figure said as it retreated to the shadows only to vanish without a trace.

Hours passed and the girls were extremely bored, apparently doing their homework early did have this effect and they were not happy about it. There was an awkward silence but Stevonnie decided to break it.

"So what do we do now? I mean we did everything we wanted and everything we needed to do." The former Fusion said

"Don't ask me, my head is empty now and I'm pretty much out of ideas." The human girl answered

"Let's go back home, killing some time with video games sure might be handy and after that getting a donut and a couple of drinks might be a good Idea so what do you think Kelly?"

"I'm game but first let me make a phone call; a cousin of mine wants to check up on me."

With that, the human girl left, leaving Stevonnie waiting for her alone on the bench. The former Fusion was deep in her thought when she suddenly felt a hand rest on her shoulder. It was none other than Amethyst who just patted her shoulder.

"Whoa there, take it, easy girl." The purple quartz said trying to hold a laugh.

"Sorry Amethyst, I was just thinking about stuff until Kelly return."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering where your human pal went."

"She is making a phone call; I'm just waiting for her to finish it that's all"

"Well, if you two are not busy maybe you could come with me to chill in the sky arena. I usually go there to relax and chill by myself" and right after Amethyst uttering those words Stevonnie human friend came running

"Whoa there Kelly, What happened to you?" Asked the former Fusion

"Another monster is attacking the school. Stevonnie you better hurry and get there before it kills someone," The human girl said only to see all of the gems and lion were there standing right behind Stevonnie

"Wait you guys, before we go we must put on some disguise." The former fusion said before her form started glowing and after seconds, her alter ego aka Lady Quartz stood in front of them.

"Whoa that is cool," The purple quartz said

"Why would we need to do this? We usually fight and poof corrupted gems." Pearl asked tilting her head in confusion.

"It is the school where Stevonnie goes. We do this for the sake of not getting her into trouble there." Garnet said with her usual blank expression.

 **Stevonnie P.O.V**

All right, time for some action. All of us are now in our superhero form and en route to my school where the monster was attacking. Why do they keep coming after one place if the diamonds turned them into a brainless animal?

I do not know how Kelly got that call, maybe it was another friend of her but that does not matter as long as a monster is threatening people we have to deal with it.

We arrived at the school only to see smoke coming from the left side of the main building. Suddenly we heard a loud scream, well more like shriek actually.

"Okay everyone your job is done here." We said to the firefighters and the people who were present at the time recording what is happening with their phones and cameras.

All of them turned around to see all of us standing with our weapons ready to fight whatever made that horrible voice. For a couple of minutes, everyone with a camera or a phone in the crowd stood staring at us and then pointed their devices at us in an attempt to record our every movement.

A loud crash echoed through the place, which made everyone turned around to see the source of the noise. The cause of the sound was a giant red gorilla like being with no eyes, which had molten magma dripping from its mouth, several spikes all over its hands and two short legs… time to kick some butt

 **Normal P.O.V**

The beast noticed the disguised gem and began grunting; it started hitting the ground with its massive hammer-like fists and then tried to spit magma on the group. To the crystal gems, the attack seemed slow and they were able to dodge but to the firefighters they had no time for any reaction.

Luckily for them, Stevonnie expanded her shield, covering most of them before they could get hurt. The other few that she missed are getting saved by garnet and amethyst leaving pearl fighting the corrupted gem alone doing her best to keep it distracted while the other get all the humans to safety.

"Amethyst Pearl form Opal now. We will keep it busy and you deliver the finishing blow." Garnet ordered to which she got nods of agreement from her fellow crystal gems.

Just as the duo started preparing to fuse, they noticed something coming at them. The corrupted Ruby threw a huge chunk of concrete at them; they dodged it and then fused into a giant four-armed lavender humanoid cat. People present at the time gasped in shock at the sight in front of them.

The corrupted gem roared at Stevonnie and charge at her in an attempt to crush the former fusion. To this attempt at her life by the beast, Stevonnie brought forth her shield, reading herself for the impact Stevonnie felt that someone is watching her. Distracted by this, Stevonnie tried to look around searching for the one keeping eyes on her while holding her ground. The beast smacked her shield sending her flying into the air and directly to the second floor of the school.

Stevonnie back collided with the hard surface of the building, it was painful and it made her consciousness drift away. Her shield dissipated into nothing, and she started falling.

 **Stevonnie P.O.V**

So this is it huh… I am falling to my death and all that I planned in life is finished. I can feel the wind blowing against my skin but wait a minute. I can feel a cold metallic yet gentle hand holding me.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Don't worry kiddo, I got you." Stevonnie Savior said in a voice that was almost robotic.

As they landed, her supposed savior vanished without a trace, leaving the former fusion resting on the cold floor of the school. After poofing the corrupted Ruby, the crystal gems came to check on their fellow gem.

"Stevonnie are you alright? What happened?" Asked the worried Pearl

"I'm fine Pearl; it's just my back that hurts."

"Let us get her home so she can rest." Garnet said, "Let's get you to Rose's healing fountain" She added while picking up Stevonnie from the ground. With their job done, the team of gems left the school ground heading for their home.

 **Finally, this damn chapter is over, I added many things in this chapter which I will make sure to explain in the future chapters. Who is the one that saved Stevonnie? Moreover, who are the three talking in the beginning of this chapter? As I said, I will hint them the few next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for more. Nova Quartz is out.**


	11. discontinued

**Hey, people, Nova quartz is here with some new, for months I have not written a single chapter for Fusion and I am sorry to say that it will remain that way for a while. I strongly believe that this story has much more potential but I do not think I can write for it anymore. I will put it on an indefinite hiatus for reasons I cannot explain, I know I left this fanfic hanging at a critical point and for everyone following, it I am truly sorry. For now, my full attention will be directed to my most successful fanfic A second chance and my new Danny phantom and Steven universe crossover fanfic and for the next four months, I will be working on them. Have a nice day.**

 **Nova Quartz out.**


End file.
